Don't Speak
by LaureneGleek
Summary: Que lui arrive-t-il ? A quoi pense-t-il ? Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Blaine n'est plus sûr de rien. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a besoin de Kurt. Mais Kurt n'est pas là.


Bonjour ! Je reviens à la charge avec un nouvel OS, basé sur les évènements de l'épisode The Break Up, et sur certains spoilers que j'ai pu voir avant cet épisode (comme le script qui a fait le tour de Facebook, Tumblr et Twitter, et la photo illustrant cette scène où l'on voit Blaine assit sur le bord d'un lit défait).

J'aimerai juste, même si je pense que je n'ai pas à le faire ici, vous demander quelque chose : j'aimerai qu'il n'y ait aucune remarque blessante et aucun commentaire insultant envers Blaine dans les reviews. J'en ai déjà vu assez sur Facebook et Twitter.

Je pense juste qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver contre Blaine car 1) c'est un personnage fictif, et 2) personne n'est parfait, tout le monde fait des erreurs, et personne ne mérite d'être condamné pour ça.

Je vous informe donc que, si je vois une review que je juge insultante, je n'hésiterais pas à devenir verbalement violente. Et vous ne voulez pas voir ce que ça donne quand je deviens verbalement violente, croyez-moi ! xD

Bref, après cette note un peu longue, je vous laisse apprécier l'OS. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? A quoi je pensais ? Pourquoi je fais ça ? Il faut que je m'arrête, que je lui dise de partir..._

Pourtant, je ne m'arrête pas. Je continue de marcher dans les escaliers, suivi du garçon de Facebook. Je ne connais même pas son vrai nom. Est-ce qu'il s'appelle vraiment Eli ? Ou est-ce un pseudo ?

Honnêtement, je m'en fous. Je ne compte pas le revoir, de toute façon. Je n'avais même pas l'intention de le voir ce soir...

Et pourtant, il est là. Il marche derrière moi, pendant que je le conduis jusqu'à ma chambre. Je suis comme un robot, je ne pense pas, je ne dis rien. Je me contente de marcher, Eli sur mes talons.

On arrive enfin devant ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte, et je le laisse entrer.

"Jolie chambre," dit-il en balayant la pièce du regard.

Je me rends compte alors du bazar qui encombre ma chambre.

"Désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire mon lit."

J'ose enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'a pas l'air contrarié ou gêné. Il me regarde aussi et me lance un sourire séducteur.

"Pas de problème. Au contraire, ça nous mâche le travail."

A ces mots, mon estomac se tord. Ma vision se brouille. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Ou vomir. Ou les deux. Je suis obligé de me tenir à la commode pour ne pas tomber.

Je vois Eli agiter sa main devant mon visage.

"Hé, qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Tu vas bien ?

-N-non. Je, je, j'ai la nausée.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Je peux aller te chercher un verre d'eau ?"

Je hoche la tête.

"T'as une salle de bain ?"

Je montre du doigt une porte ouverte.

"Là-bas."

"Ok. Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien."

Il disparait ensuite dans la salle de bain. Je titube jusqu'à mon lit, et m'asseoit sur le bord. J'ai du mal à respirer. Le seul fait de penser à ce que je m'apprête à faire me donne des hauts-le-coeur.

Je ferme les yeux, et j'essaie de me calmer. Je pense au garçon dans ma salle de bain. Il est mignon. Très mignon, même. Mais il est banal.

Il a de grands yeux marrons, mais ils ne sont pas d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan, et ne virent pas au gris lorsqu'il est triste ou contrarié. Sa voix est grave et masculine, elle n'est pas douce et cristalline, et ne remplit pas mon coeur d'une joie et d'un amour indespcriptibles. Il est bronzé et musclé, mais sa peau n'est pas douce et pâle, et ne sent pas un déliceux mélange de vanille et de cannelle. Ses cheveux sont brillants et bien coiffés, mais ils n'ont pas cette odeur de laque qui, étrangement, se marie si bien avec le reste.

Il n'est pas _lui. _Il ne le sera jamais.

Il sort de la salle de bain, un verre d'eau à la main.

"Tu vas mieux ?

-... Non."

Il s'approche de moi et me tend le verre. Je le finis d'une traite. Je ne vais pas mieux. Au contraire, je me sens encore plus mal.

Je sens son regard posé sur moi. Je tourne la tête.

"Quoi ?

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est parce que je ne ressemble en rien à ma photo de profil ?"

Je ne réponds rien. Je n'ai même pas écouté sa question.

"Il... Il faut que j'y aille."

Je me lève en vitesse et sors de la chambre. Je cours dans le couloir, jusqu'à la salle de bain de mes parents. Je m'y enferme et je sors mon portable. Je compose son numéro, et j'attends.

Une sonnerie.

Je ne tiens plus debout, je m'effondre au sol, dos au mur.

Deux sonneries.

Je ne peux plus respirer, mon corps entier me fait mal.

Trois sonneries.

"Réponds, je t'en prie," je supplie à voix haute.

S'il te plait, Kurt, réponds. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix. Que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, qu'on se reverra bientôt, que je pourrai te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser, sentir ton odeur et ta chaleur m'envelopper, jusqu'à ce que je m'y perde. Je t'en prie, réponds, et empêche-moi de commettre l'irréparable.

Quatre sonneries.

"S'il te plait, Kurt, s'il te plait," je gémis, au bord des larmes.

Cinq sonneries.

_Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message après le signal sonore. _

_Biiiiiiiiip._

Je laisse tomber mon téléphone.

Je n'arrive plus à bouger. C'est comme si j'étais mort. Je ne vois plus rien, je ne ressens plus rien. Je ne sens ni le carrelage froid sous mes pieds, ni l'air frais qui s'échappe de la fenêtre ouverte.

Je me lève, mais mes jambes semblent fonctionner toutes seules. En quelques secondes, je me retrouve dans ma chambre, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Eli est debout, à côté de mon lit, et il me regarde fixement.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Je ne réponds rien.

"Tu sais, si tu te sens mal, on est pas obligés de... Le faire ce soir. On peut toujours remettre ça à plus tard. Si ça te met mal à l'aise, je peux m'en aller."

C'est comme si j'étais sorti de mon propre corps, et que j'observais tout, sans que l'on puisse me voir. Je ne suis plus moi-même. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Je fixe ces grands yeux marrons, qui semblent inquiets et légèrement déçus.

Je ferme la porte, la claquant dans un bruit sourd.

"Non. Je vais bien. Reste."

* * *

Voili Voilou ! C'était un peu court, je sais, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu.

L'idée a germé dans mon esprit pendant que je m'ennuyais dans ma voiture.

J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant des chansons tristes et en mangeant du chocolat (non, je ne viens pas de me faire larguer, on pourrais le croire, mais non ! xD)

Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives ! (mais pas trop négatives, sinon ça me rendra triste :'()

A tôtbien !


End file.
